yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 70
かぬ び|romaji = Todokanu Sakebi|type = Anime|airs = August 23, 2015 (Japanese) October 24, 2016 (English)|season = 2|op = UNLEASH (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|end = ARC of Smile! (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|previous = Episode 69|next = Episode 71|image = |duration = 24 minutes|englishtitle = The Gift of Grit}}"An Out-Of-Reach Shout" ( かぬ び Todokanu Sakebi), known as "The Gift of Grit" in the Dub version, is the seventieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis The last match of the tournament's first day is Serena's! Her opponent is Tony. The loser will be sent to do compulsory labor in an underground Facility! Meanwhile, Yūya is inspired by the duel between Yuzu and Chojiro, and determines to stand up once again. At the same time, Jack appears before Reiji, Reira and the Executive Council, and begins talking about his past... Featured Duel Serena vs. Tony Simmons At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Cross Over Accel" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel and a Riding Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Duel is shown from an unknown turn. Serena has 2500 LP and controls "Moonlight Cat Dancer" (CG Star 7/2400/2000) and has one card in her hand, while Tony has has 3000 LP and controls three copies of "Undead Skull Daemon" (CG Star 6/2500/1200) and has no cards in his hand. Serena's turn ".]] Serena Normal Summons "Moonlight Purple Butterfly" (CG Star 3/1000/1000). She activates "Fusion", fusing "Moonlight Cat Dancer" and "Moonlight Purple Butterfly" from her hand to Fusion Summon "Moonlight Panther Dancer" (CG Star 8/2800/2500) in Attack Position. Since his opponent Summoned a monster(s) with 1500 or more ATK, Tony activates his face-down "Pitfall of Naraka", which would destroy and banish "Panther Dancer", but the effect of "Panther Dancer" prevents it from being destroyed by card effects. The other effect of "Panther Dancer" allows it to attack all monsters Tony controls twice each this turn, but the attacked monsters cannot be destroyed by battle during the first attack on each of them. "Panther Dancer" attacks a "Undead Heart" (Tony: 3000 → 2700 LP). Tony activates the effect of the Equip Card "Undead Heart". Once per turn during the End Phase, if the equipped monster battled a monster with higher ATK than the equipped monster this turn, or if a card or effect that would destroy the equipped monster was activated this turn, he can inflict damage to his opponent equal to the equipped monster's ATK. "Panther Dancer" attacks the same "Undead Heart" again and destroys it (Tony: 2700 → 2400 LP). Since it destroyed a monster by battle, "Panther Dancer" gains 200 ATK ("Panther Dancer": 2800 → 3000). The rest of the Duel is not shown, but Serena wins it. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Serena Tony Simmons Action Field Others Flashbacks Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 2